


they say she’s gone too far this time

by softbrio



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole, Sexual Tension, Some angst, Unresolved Sexual Tension, because it's brio, idk what else to tag as usual, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: beth needs the gun that rio made her touch back, and he has a lovely idea of how she can *win* it back
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	they say she’s gone too far this time

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone on twitter who coaxed me into writing this, lmao

Beth was in a state of panic for the past five hours. They _found_ Lucy’s body. And she knew it was only a matter of time before they found the gun with her fingerprints on it. His _incentive._ Their level of trust with each other was at a low point right now, way into the negatives. Still, she had to try. It was worth trying instead of waiting around for her to get caught and thrown in jail. 

Rio threw his head back in a laugh, drink in hand. Beth rolled her eyes, sitting on the bar stool next to him. He finally calmed down and his face became serious when he realized she wasn’t joking. 

“Lemme get this straight,” he said, “you’re askin’ for it back because they found her body?” 

“Did you forget that you _forced_ me to touch it?” she asked, and his face broke out into a smile. He brought his hands up to his chest, changing his face to look innocent. 

“Didn’t force you to do anything,” he told her, and Beth wanted to just get up and leave. 

“You put it in my face and said, ‘take it out, Elizabeth’,” she said, imitating him. 

“That your impression of me?”

“Stop changing the subject,” 

“That don’t sound like me at all,” he said, still ignoring her, “you should work on that.” 

“Well thank you, I will definitely work on that while I’m in jail for murder,” Beth said. He laughed, taking another sip of his drink. “So what’s it going to take?”

“For what?”

“To get it back,” Rio chuckled, looking around the barely crowded bar. 

“Might have an idea,” he said, getting up from his chair, walking over to the pool table across the building. “You win, you get it back. You lose, you print double.” 

Beth analyzed his proposition, weighing her options back and forth. She hasn’t even played a real game of pool in what had to be years. Her playing Annie in IMessage obviously didn’t count as the real thing, either. 

“Can I get a bourbon, on the rocks,” she said to the bartender, “I’m going to need it.” Rio smiled at her nonchalant agreement, setting up the balls while he waited for her. She walked over after awhile, picking up the cue stick and leaning against it while she took a sip of her drink. 

“You gotta be drunk for this?” Rio asked, noticing half of her glass was empty.

“Last time I won I was,” she replied, looking him in the eye. He nodded a silent ‘fair enough’ while he leaned down to make the first shot, scattering the fifteen balls across the green felted table. He walked over to the ball that was closest to a pocket, sinking in a striped blue one. 

“Stripes,” he called out. Beth moved over to the easiest solid ball to get in. She stumbled a bit with the cue stick, switching it to her other hand to make it easier. She could feel his gaze of judgement on her, but she didn’t look over so her game wouldn’t be thrown off. She leaned down, still feeling Rio’s eyes on her as she pulled back, making contact with the solid green ball, and successfully getting it in the pocket. 

They went back and forth for awhile, Rio getting most of his in. Beth was only a couple behind, and probably on her third glass of bourbon as well. He hit another ball, making it bounce off the far wall and into the side pocket. Standing back up, he walked around her, maybe a little too close. 

“Better catch up,” he taunted, the whisper sending a chill down her body. 

“Not a problem,” she replied, leaning down to take her next shot. She was partially thrown off when he appeared next to her, leaning down and placing his hand on top of hers. His face got closer to her neck, moving her hair out of her view. 

“Don’t miss,” he whispered, and Beth drew back to take her shot. Her view went back to the table, calculating the amount of force and angle she needed to get the ball in. She released, making it bounce off the wall, barely missing the pocket. Rio let out an evil like chuckle. He did it on purpose. 

“That’s how we’re going to play?” she asked. He raised his eyebrows, licking his top lip. 

“Yeah, that’s how we’re gonna play,” he replied. 

“Okay then,” Beth replied, setting the cue stick down on the table. She pulled her jacket off, throwing it on the chair to the side. He was on the other side of the table, lining up his next shot. She walked to the opposite end, where if he looked up they’d be face to face. His focus was still on his next shot, and he drew his cue stick back. Beth leaned her elbows on the table, which caught his eye. He looked up and met her eyes as she was leaning down as far as she could. He licked his lips once again as he could see the cleavage down her shirt. 

Beth flashed him an innocent look as he took his shot, his eyes on her the entire time. He sunk the ball into the corner pocket on the side of where she was leaning, which drew a frustrated noise from her mouth. Rio laughed, a smirk appearing on his face after. 

“Nice try,” he said. 

“It was worth it,” she replied, heading to nearest striped ball. He only had two left, and she wasn’t far behind with three. She leaned back down, still feeling the heat of his gaze on her. And her entire body tensed up when she felt him pushed up, directly behind her. She could feel his hot breath near the back of her neck again, and she tried to brush it off. She drew the stick back, going to make the shot when he ran a hand down her back. Chills went down her body as she took the shot, being relieved when it went in the right corner pocket. And now they were tied. 

Their game went back and forth after that, both of them trying their hardest to distract each other, until it came down to the eight ball. Rio walked over to try first, leaning down to calculate his shot. Beth intentionally dropped the cue stick in her hand, letting it go to the floor. She walked over to where it was, in his view, and bent over to pick it up. He stared for awhile, having a direct view of her ass. His lips twitched as he tried to steer his focus back to the game. He hit the black eight ball, it stopping right before it could go in. The game was all in Beth's hands now. 

She walked to the corner where the ball ended up, trying to line her stick up to get it in the pocket diagonal from her. Rio leaned on the other side of the table, surprisingly not getting close to her. She drew back to hit the ball, and he spoke. 

"So tell me," he started, delaying her release, "why's all the money goin' to a hitman?" And to her surprise, Beth didn't freeze. Instead her hand slipped, making contact with the ball, and sinking it in. She stood back up, paralyzed in fear and shock. And neither of those things being the fact that she actually won. 

"The gun," she replied, trying to steer the conversation in another direction. 

"Didn't answer my question, Elizabeth," he said, stepping closer to her. She searched for an answer in his eyes, there was no getting out of it. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," 

"Bullshit," 

"But I think I won, so," Beth said, "the gun." Rio chuckled, taking the cue stick from her, and putting them back where they belong. 

"We'll see," he told her. 

"We had a deal," she replied, "and I don't think we ever discussed what would happen if _you_ lost."

He laughed again, and closed the distance between them. "What do you want?" he asked, and Beth was thrown off by the question.

"Other than the gun," she repeated, "I don't know." 

"Then I guess we're good, yeah?" Rio said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Beth called out, and he stopped in his tracks, turning around, "I need it now." He walked back over to her.

"Yeah, I don' carry guns with your fingerprints on them, darlin'," he told her, "you'll get it when you get it." Beth just looked at him, not saying a word. He started to walk away again, "Good game, yeah?" he said, heading towards the door. 

Beth sighed, finishing the bourbon in her glass. Her feeling to want to trust him was right there, but her gut _knew_. And she just hoped that Rio would come through for once. 


End file.
